Why?
by buchanchem
Summary: Nice Planet…We'll take itThose words ring around my head every time I see or hear anything about the planet Earth and I feel, where on an Earthling eyebrows would be but on me is plan smile skin, join together in anger, anger I know I mustn’t show


Another one shot thingy, nothing again to do with 'A New Direction'. Thought, well, you know in Mars attacks when the Martian Ambassador reads the president's little speech just after the incident at Nevada and then he walks away after giving the string of tape ting to the leader, laughs then walks of, well I've always wondered where he went and what his thought were after that point –hears people mutter 'she needs a hobby if she has time to think and wonder about that'- so I thought, why not write it down and here it is, enjoy

* * *

_"Nice Planet…We'll take it"_

Those words ring around my head every time I see or hear anything about the planet Earth and I feel, where on an Earthling eyebrows would be but on me is plan smile skin, join together in anger, anger I know I mustn't show. I sigh, my little short appendages twitching as I do so, my annoyance getting on my nerves for I never liked being in a bad mood.

_Let me make it clear to you, you have nothing to fear from us, our customs may be strange but we mean know harm_

"I know" I muttered, my voice coming out sounding like what Earthlings call duck like, a quack almost.

My mind once again begun to wonder, back to stepping for the first time, know to my people as the 'Third Planet of Blue' and how the events had ended.

* * *

_I glanced around at the chaos around me, my mind trying to focus as I watched all my guards shoot at any Earthling that ran either too close or in their path of fire. I turned; flinging my red robe, making it clear that I had, had enough and we were to re-board the ship. I stopped half way up the ramp, something in the back of my head ringing out alarm bells, though I had no idea why, until I turned back around and felt my blood go cold. _

_There, standing by next to a large metal tower where Earthlings had stood before, taking into weird sticks, a young Earth child stood, tears streaming down it's face, it's small fists clenched under it's chin, looking around, obviously trying to find it's mother, the tower collapsing. _

_I glanced around, wondering if anyone had seen the same sight I had, but to my dismay, any Earthling who were present were either dead or too busy trying to escape form my guards to notice the poor child. Glancing around again to make sure none of my people were looking, I glided back down the ramp; my mind up, for not even a Martian would kill an innocent child, for it would be considered dishonorable and wrong on many levels._

_Gliding, I halted in front of the small weeping bundle and as I was now closer I could see it was a young female, her hair falling out of its ties, plastering to her face where she was sweating and crying._

_She glanced up at me, her eyes widening in complete shock and fear and I flashed her, a little smile, hoping she'd get the message I was here to help her_

_No such luck_

_As soon as my teeth moved she scrunched up her face, tears still streaming down her cheeks, fists still huddled and whimpered, obviously thinking I was going to kill her._

_A creaking noise bought my mind back to the situation at hand and I scooped up the young Earthling, gliding backwards quickly as the tower begun to finally give way and I held my breathe as time seemed to slow down._

_I sighed in relief, my appendages twitching to indicate the sigh, slowly and I couldn't help another little smile form on my face as I heard the young girl in my arms giggle quietly, obviously finding my sigh funny. Rolling my eyes I turned around, heading back to the ship's ramp, unsure of what to do with the small form in my arms, till I noticed three Earthling remaining, standing not too far away, obviously unaware of my presence, probably thinking that my people had left. _

_I glance at them quickly, not caring to take much note on their appearance, but from what I can see is that they're all females, standing in a small huddle, talking, about what I never paid attention. The one furthest me had brown hair, dark like moist soil, where as the one ot her left had red hair, thew colour of my planet, my home and fire in one. The third one closest to me wit her back turned has the hair colour of the sun, a yellow colour, the name Earthlings call it escaping my mind. They had looked to be about 13-14. Or so I thought until the one with yellow hair turned to face me, a surprised loom on her face after the brown haired pointed out my presence and I was soon having second thoughts about her age, for her features look young, but something told me her looks were misleading when giving away her age. _

_Not even looking at their faces, I held out my arms, both the young and the elder females staring at me in shock and confusion, but after a while she shrugged and took the smaller from my outstretched arms and I nodded ot her before turning, not with out raising my gun, shooting the ground close to the yellow haired's feet, so that if my guards were too see all they'd see was me shooting and think nothing of my good deed and I couldn't help but allow a small chuckle to escape from me as I watched all three run in the opposite direction, allowing it to become a little louder as I watched the youngest wave to me, a gesture I recognize to have many meanings and in this case it meant 'goodbye' and 'thank you' mixed in one. I nodded my head to her before heading back to the ship, praying to any Earth god's and all the Martian ones that my companions hadn't seen anything. _

* * *

"Why?" a voice from my room door whispers gently and I turn, snapping out of my little day dream, my appendages twitching very fast in my people's way of a blush as I gaze at the person in the door way

"Why what?" I ask her innocently, hoping that she won't question about today

Again no such luck on my behalf

"Why do we attack them" she asks, her eye a beautiful red, her skin nice and pale, cheek bones boney, in my opinion, looked like an angel, perfect in every way.

I allowed my shoulders to slump and beckoned her to come in, sending an order for the door to close behind her and pulled her down onto my bed next to me, glad that, even though we weren't allowed to be together, we could in secret.

"Because it is what the highest commanded for us to do so" I muttered, leaning my chin on her shoulder, enjoying the intake of her scent

"You saved that Earth child" she whispered back and I felt my muscles tighten, feeling fear grip hold

"I thought that was brave of you to do so" she continued, rubbing her hand along the top half of my arm, removing the tension from it

"You think" I asked, glad she thought it was a good ting, not that anyone else had mentioned it, they all thought I'd done it to kill all three Earthlings in one but had missed due to stumbling on a rock on the ground.

"Not think, know" and I smiled at her, causing her to blush, the bits of skin below her ears twitching the way mine had, which I thought was cute, very cute.

"Well" she continued with a sigh of disappointment "better get back to work"

I nodded, guilt taking over me, she always had it rough, being one of the lower classed Martians on bored. Laying back on the bed after she'd gone, I stared up at the ceiling of my room and soon felt sleep soon sweep me away, but not before a last thought ran through my mind

* * *

Well there you have it, that's his thoughts and I, could actually imagine him doing that to the child, as for the Earth girls, well I didn't do a description because I didn't want him to remember them. I'll leave you to decide who they are, for my intentions weren't for them to be the characters of my story, but well like I said you decide. Also yes 'she' as you can guess is Keiko, I thought I'd add some Martian romance into it, well let me know what you think. Tata for now


End file.
